Falling Out
by OthilaOdal
Summary: Matt and Mello have a fall out over something Matt can't understand. Mello moves out of their shared room. But the distance only increases their need for each other and comes with the realization of the inevitable. One shot yaoi.


**Author's Notes:** I got this idea last night while trying to go to sleep and I'm amazed my brain didn't flush it out of my memory so I'm going to write it down before I wear it out in my head.

Matt is fourteen and so is Mello.

I don't own Death note. But several of the characters in this fic were created by me. Enjoy….please lol.

* * *

Sometimes Mello can be an amazingly huge jerk.

Perhaps, several were already aware of that tendency. But Matt had to repeat it in his head just for the sake of being able to say it, even if he never said it out loud.

Matt looked around for a seat in the classroom full of students. His usual seat next to Mello was already occupied by Joe. If Matt and Mello were still friends, Joe wouldn't have dared to steal his seat. Well either way no one would dare steal his seat unless they wanted to get a fat lip, but Matt wanted to ignore the thought that Mello must have asked Joe to sit there just so that he could avoid Matt.

Mello was doing a marvelous job at that lately, a way better job than he had done during their previous fall outs, which is something they didn't do very often but sometimes shit just happens. What really bothered Matt was that this time he didn't know why it had happened. Usually, he would rummage through his brain to find exactly what had made Mello angry enough to yell at him and then ignore him. Then he would make amends and restore their friendship within no time. But this time he had no idea what had ticked Mello off and days had turned into months.

He had just woken up one morning to find Mello packing his bags.

'What're you doing?' Matt had asked raking his brains to understand the blonde's movements.

Mello had silently walked out of the room soon to be replaced with Dan, Joe's roommate. Matt had understood immediately that this falling out was different from any other squabble they had ever had. He had scraped his brains day and night, even threatened Dan into getting him information on why this had happened but to no avail. Mello was sealed shut and wouldn't give any explanations to his movements. He wouldn't even speak to Matt during classes or lunch.

In his desperation, Matt had looked for answers from the one person he had been avoiding going to. He had stood in front of Roger's desk wondering if he should be taking it so far.

'We aren't allowed to change rooms without permission from you.' He had said staring Roger dead in the eyes. 'So you must know why Mello decided to move out.'

Roger, chin resting on intertwined fingers, looked at Matt clearly wondering if Matt and Mello being separate was a good thing or not. 'Mello asked for the exchange.'

'That much is obvious.' Matt stated now annoyed. 'But why?'

'Matt these things are confidential.' The redhead's usually calm features brimmed with frustration. He hated not knowing.

'I really just want to know why…'

Roger sighed. He knew giving the gamer the answers he was asking for was the best way to deal with his falling grades and lack of attendance in class. Not that Matt's falling grades had made much of a difference to his being the third smartest child in the orphanage, it was still necessary for his development that nothing emotional got in the way of his work.

'Mello said he couldn't stand being around you.' Roger stated plainly. 'He said your carefree ways were becoming a distraction to his own academic achievements.'

Matt had swallowed his anger. Is that all Mello cared about? Grades? Ranks? Surpassing Near? Matt had decided if that's how little Mello cared about him and their friendship then it was fine by him. Mello could have his bloody grades. He couldn't care less.

'Well he can go fuck himself then.'

Matt sat in the back bench of the class towards the wall not paying attention to the teacher, Ms. Cheryl, going on about Deduction skills. He was finding himself staring at Mello intensely wondering if being away from Matt had made any changes in his personality whatsoever. The blonde was taking down notes at full speed. Matt could imagine the lines his pen must be leaving on his notebook, the way his cursive handwriting straightened becoming almost horizontal indecipherable lines in his haste. He watched as Mello straightened only to pull out bobby pins from his pencil case to pin his fringe and the hair covering his ears back. Mello only did that when he was concentrating hard, only when he wanted nothing to disturb his study.

Matt smirked as Joe craned his neck to peek into Mello's notebook. Mello hated it when people did that, not because he wanted to hide his notes. Mello would gladly take the chance to show off his knowledge but Mello just hated having anyone in his personal space when he was seriously concentrating only on his studies. Matt gave himself a mental pat on the back as he watched Mello's cold blue eyes fire up in Joe's direction to which Joe, taking the hint, moved back to concentrating on his own notes.

'Matt, you should take down those points Ms. Cheryl is writing on the board.' Linda's voice made Matt realize that he was being obvious. He straightened to look at her seated in front of him. She turned in her seat to look back at him. 'Has it been tough on you now that Mello isn't speaking to you?'

He cringed. He didn't like people pitying him. He was one of the brightest kids around, there was nothing to pity. 'No.' he said. 'I'm fine….why?' He kicked himself for asking that.

'Well you obviously miss him.'

'Nope. He can do whatever he wants.'

'You stare – I mean – observe him all the time.' She changed her words noticing his glare.

'So?' he said grasping at straws of the lie he could clearly no longer defend.

'Do you love him, Matt?' Matt stared at the brunette girl in paint covered blue overalls. She continued before he could deny the accusation. 'Today would be a good day to put aside all this tension and just be honest with him.'

'Why?' Matt laughed. 'Is today the end of Mercury's retrograde cycle or could it be that Mercury and Venus have come together in harmony in the skies or some such astrological bullshit?'

He knew how much Linda loved astrology and how she believed in the influence of the stars above. He was hoping he would put her off and she would continue her work and leave him alone.

'No,' she said fighting back her slight annoyance. 'Today is fourteenth of February. It's Valentine's Day.'

He checked the date on the blackboard and she was right. It was Valentine's Day. He noticed how several of the girls in class were eyeing several of the boys in class and vice versa. He realized he had been so busy observing Mello that he had completely blocked out everything else. Now that he noticed he realized some girls were eyeing him and some girls [and boys] were eyeing Mello. Why that sent a slight shudder of urgency in his heart was beyond his understanding. He felt like he needed to do something, anything, before someone asked Mello out and he lost him forever.

It was only then that he realized his obsession with the cold eyed blonde. He realized how fascinated he was by Mello, how he measured every word he spoke, admired his hard work and was in complete awe of his daring ways. Matt loved the light in his eyes when he got excited, the smirk he had when he was so obviously ahead of everyone, the way he would tap his fingers on tables when he would get impatient, the way his eyes lost all warmth when he conspired, the way his presence just commanded submission from all those around him.

And yet Mello could be understanding, gentle even. Mello was genuinely empathetic. He could clearly feel what others felt in their moments of dire need. Though he rarely resorted to kindness, Mello was still a good person to go to for help perhaps because he never missed a chance to show off his skills at getting himself and people out of tight spots.

Much of people's submission for Mello's ways came from the fact that he was human. Unlike Near, Mello failed and got back up on his own feet. That display of strength and readiness even when all around him was falling to bits was what had Matt rooted in awe several times.

Matt found himself submitting to and finally understanding the urges he had felt and yet shrugged off for a couple of years now. He finally managed to place what he felt for Mello, finally noticing why he had found himself wanting attention from Mello, wanting more, wanting to have access to things no one else could get from him, wanting to physically be able to touch his smooth skin, kiss his soft lips. He was in love with Mello and it had always been inevitable.

He noticed he was staring at Mello again. Why had he let this happen? Why had he let this distance come between them? Soon the distance became unbearable to him. He wanted to be seated where Joe was, next to the bobby pins clad blond head that shone like angels' halos should in backlighting. He smiled at the thought. 'Angel?…Mello is more the embodiment of all that is good and evil…Mello is purely human.' He thought to himself. 'And yet he is my angel…and God damn me if I lose my angel to any of the devouring chicks or guys here.'

'Alright turn to page four-twenty in your textbooks.' Ms. Cheryl continued with the lesson. Matt wondered lazily how the world could just go on after the epiphany he had just had. 'Solve by deduction the case described in question number six. Once you're finished, leave your papers with the deductions on my desk in the staff room. You've got fifteen minutes. I'll be leaving the grounds now for some business, but I'm warning you, I'll know if you pass it up late. And you know what your grade will be if you do that.'

Matt smiled realizing the world wasn't going on. It was giving him a chance and he had to move fast.

Mello didn't wait for Ms. Cheryl to finish her threat. He dove straight for the question and scanned through it once to get a basic idea of how to solve and then reread it carefully for the details. He smirked. This wasn't that hard. He could be finished with this in five minutes and then he could go back to Joe's room [He flinched at how he wasn't used to calling it his room yet.] to read that Sherlock Holmes novel that he hadn't been able to get his head out of.

He wasn't usually a huge fan of literature but on his fourteenth birthday last December, Matt had bought him the novel saying Sherlock was just as cocky, proud and hungry for excitement as Mello. He had initially wanted to leave the novel behind when he had moved rooms but he hadn't been able to leave the, then ignored and untouched, novel behind.

Once he had moved to Joe's room, everything had become so boring. There was no one to steal chocolates with, no one to prank others with, no one that he could call a permanent teammate. It wasn't that Mello couldn't command Joe to do as he pleased. It was more like he was getting sick of Joe and everyone else's lack of nerve. Matt was different. He wasn't scared of making bold moves so long as the objective, as trivial as that might be, was achieved.

Moreover, Matt had brains of his own, didn't wait on Mello to give orders and made things exciting for Mello. He dared Mello to push his own envelope. Every second with Matt was exciting, when he wasn't staring at a screen that is. He sighed thinking of how confused the redhead had looked the day he had walked out on him. But it couldn't have been helped. Mello was very aware of how he had started feeling in Matt's presence, how he wanted Matt to want more than just his friendship. It could lead to nothing but disaster and he couldn't bear having to be rejected by his best friend so he had made the move of rejecting the green-eyed gamer, cutting him out of his life until he could at least get over him.

It was proving to be difficult. He was missing him more by every passing second. At one lunch time he had almost gasped in excitement and grabbed Matt when he had noticed Matt's new console. Matt had wanted it for quite some time and Mello had initially decided to get it for him for his birthday but apparently he had gotten it for himself and since Mello had decided to ignore him, he had changed his mind about getting it for him in the first place. He knew just how excited Matt must have been upon getting it and it pained him to see he was sharing his excitement with Linda and Near instead of him.

But he had held back, made a remark to Joe about how silly and childish Matt's obsessions were while making sure Matt was within ear-shot. He had slouched for hours in Dan's old bed [he flinched again being unable to call it his bed.] due to his jealousy at watching Matt getting close with Near. Looking for a distraction, Mello had picked up the book and was now finding it increasingly difficult to put down.

Mello noticed Joe and a few students snicker cutting off his concentration. He perked his head up about to tell them to shut up when he noticed Matt standing in front of the blackboard, back facing towards the rest of the class. The redhead was writing something in his scrawny handwriting that looked worse on the blackboard than it did in his usually empty notebooks.

Mello was about to go back to finish going through his neatly written deduction when he noticed his name in the first line of what Matt had written.

"Mello can be a major bitch on PMS most of the time." Mello glared daggers at the Matt's stripe covered back but he continued writing. "He can be such a huge jerk that sometimes many wonder why I bother. Isn't it obvious? I love Mello."

Mello's heart stopped as several boys fell out of their seats laughing. The girls, however, were like fan girls unable to hold back their delight and disappointment, in some cases. Matt didn't turn around though. He continued writing.

"I'm not big on this Valentine's crap…but Mellz, I'd buy you chocolate for the rest of your life if you be my Valentine."

Matt turned around to look at Mello and smiled at his dropped jaw and panicked expression. Much to Matt's irritation, however, Joe spoke before Mello could.

'Too bad Matty,' he said while his friends held back their laughter to listen to him. 'Mello hates everything about you starting from your pathetic obsessions to your childish behavior. You belong with someone as childish as yourself….say Near, perhaps? You can play with toys and games together.'

'Shut up Joe.' Linda stood up in her seat. 'If anything who are you to make Mello's choices for him?'

'Learn your place, bitch.' Joe and several of his friends stood in retaliation of Linda. 'Mello isn't a fag like that delusional kid.'

Matt boiled in anger. He realized Mello had always been popular and several gave Matt respect only because he hung out with Mello but he wasn't an empty block head without Mello. He wasn't third in ranks for no reason. He took several steps towards Joe making his decision to punch him senseless but before he could reach the fellow Mello spoke.

'I would hold my tongue if I were you, Joe,' Mello spoke throwing his pencil case and books into his bag and getting up. 'That delusional kid could fuck your life with a single click of the touchpad on his laptop.'

Joe unable to believe his ears turned to look at Mello.

'And whether I'm a fag or not is, as Linda pointed out, not your decision to make.' Mello continued.

The bell rang indicating the end of the class.

'Don't you have a paper to score badly at?' Mello asked glaring daggers at Joe before picking up his own bag and paper and heading straight at Matt.

He grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him out of the classroom full of stunned students gawking at them.

'I take it you didn't even bother bringing your books to class, again.' He asked Matt in the hallways heading to the staffroom.

'As expected of me.' Matt replied pleasantly surprised by Mello's behavior in class.

'Your grades are suffering.' Mello said still heading for the staff room.

'I can just do better than usual in the finals.'

Mello stopped in front of the door to the staff room, still not looking at Matt. He opened the door only to realize that in the turmoil, Near had already left the class and had handed in his paper earlier than Mello. Holding back his disappointment, he neatly placed his paper on top of Near's, scribbling in his name which he must have forgotten to write in his hurry, with one of the pens lying on the table.

Matt looked around the room filled only with books, papers and other stationary, realizing this was his first conversation with the blonde in a couple of months. It then hit him that this was the first time in months he'd had Mello all to himself. He became slightly nervous at the thought, realizing he had just admitted that he loved the guy.

Mello turned to look at him, blue met green and there wasn't anything that needed to be said.

Matt lunged for Mello's face and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled away just to make sure he hadn't made a mistake. He realized he hadn't when Mello opened his eyes. He looked pained by the distance. And before Matt could fully register the look on his face their lips were locked again. Mello took in the softness of Matt's lips, immediately deciding he had made a mistake moving out of their room. His heart warmed up realizing he still thought of the room as theirs. Matt's hands moved from Mello's face to his nape down, to his back, waist. He hesitated there, but much to Mello's delight moved down to his ass, where he stayed.

The kiss was growing needy. Both of the boys were finding it equally hard to stop. They had both been aching for this contact they had never made before and now that it had happened it seemed like there was no force that could stop them. But they did stop. They stopped for a gasp of air, upon which Mello decided to take the chance and pushed his tongue into Matt's mouth. Matt responded playfully smiling slightly against Mello's lips, wanting to be further inside, explore further into every inch of Mello he could fill his senses with. His hands moved down to Mello's thighs, picking him off the floor and setting him down on the desk and probably on Mello's paper. He moved between Mello's legs pressing together their groins trying to indicate to him that he wanted to go as far as they could go and further.

'Matt..Matt..' Mello spoke cutting the contact. 'Not here… They'll be coming to pass up their work any second now.'

'Ah fuck it!' Matt grinned 'They'll get a show to watch.'

Matt went for another kiss this time tracing it down to Mello's neck, doing which earned him the sweetest whimper he had ever heard firing up his heartbeat into a deafening thudding. It turned him hard and he felt like he won't be able to stop even if Roger or Ms. Cheryl walked in. He had a feeling it would be the same for Mello.

He was wrong. Mello had more control than him. Mello grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled his head back, away from his lips, much to Matt's dismay.

Matt retaliated, grabbing Mello's face again and pulling him into another kiss despite Mello's protests. As soon as Matt let him slightly loose, Mello moved away again, this time pushing Matt's chest away from himself.

He got off the desk, breathing harder now, grabbed Matt's shirt and pulled him out of the staff room. They practically ran to the broom cupboard a few doors down the hallway. Not bothering with completely shutting the door, Mello lunged for Matt's lips, moved to the groove of his neck and pushed his own weight against Matt so his back would be shut the partially open door. Darkness fell and Mello liked that. More specifically he liked that everything now depended on their sense of touch.

Matt decided to make use of Mello's fire and his hand went straight for Mello's pants. He unzipped his pants and snaked his hand in. Mello let out a muffled moan against Matt's neck sending a rush of heat all over Matt's body.

'Ah Matt…' He moaned as Matt stroked the head of his member. Mello pushed a hand into Matt's shirt touching everything he could manage while searching for his nipples. Pushing his shirt all the way up, Mello moved to lick his nipples, noticing Matt's breathing getting heavier against his hair. The painful excitement he was having from Matt's hand on his hard on was getting too much for him. It was almost agonizing to feel like they still had distance between then.

Drenching his nipples he moved back up to his ear.

'Clothes off, now.' He ordered panting against Matt's ear, chin resting on his shoulder.

Matt didn't waste time when obliging. They moved a few inches away from each other, grabbing their own clothes and throwing them somewhere in the dark, not caring about how they were going to find them afterwards. Mello stretched his hands outwards trying to feel for Matt in the dark. His hands found Matt's heaving chest and he soaked in the feel of Matt's sweat moving closer to him, pressing their bodies together. He smiled noticing how Matt's manhood was throbbing. He knew what Matt wanted and he would be more than happy to give it to him. Without disconnecting contact, Mello turned so his back was against Matt's chest. He bent slightly pushing his ass against Matt's groin lidding his eyes to immerse himself in the pleasure Matt's groan provided him with. It was like goose-bumps had initiated in his member and spread throughout his body intoxicating his mind. Matt's hands snaked around Mello's waist. He leaned to kiss Mello's shoulder while taking his soaking member in one hand and finding one of his nipples with the other. He twisted at both enjoying of the consistency of Mello's moans.

Mello slithered his ass against Matt's crotch in sort of a circular motion to rub against him. Smiling at how Matt's member slipped between the cheeks of his buns, Mello then moved vertically against him, increasing the pressure with which he landed against Matt's scrotum with each cycle of the movement. Matt was driving him wild, filling him up with heat need and passion he didn't know he could feel. He was hoping he had a similar effect on him and from what he could tell he was. Matt could barely breathe.

'Mello, I can't take it anymore.' Matt spoke through gritted teeth.

Mello half exhaled half laughed. 'What took you so long?'

He took Matt's hand, the one on his chest, in his own and bent lower allowing Matt the access he was craving.

Matt probed Mello with his manhood earning a rather loud moan.

'Oh yeah.' Mello groaned shuffling so his legs would be further apart.

Matt was slow, not wanting to hurt Mello too much since he realized it was the blonde's first time. Heck it was his first time as well, and not fucking him senseless was proving to be quite the task.

'Deeper Matty.' Mello moaned. 'Yeah…like that.'

Matt was quite surprised by Mello's request. He had expected him to wince in pain and pull away. He had expected awkwardness to ensue in which he expected Mello to say, 'yeah….let's never do that again.'

But here he was with his manhood inside his best friend, and his best friend was asking for more. He would gladly oblige wanting as much of Mello as Mello wanted him but before that he needed to ask. He stopped himself from pumping against Mello.

'Ah what's the matter Matty?' Mello asked.

'Umm….you seem….doesn't it hurt?'

'…..not too much.'

'I thought it was supposed to hurt.' Matt was starting to feel like he didn't want to know why Mello wasn't hurt but his curiosity got the better of him. 'Why doesn't it hurt for you?'

There was a pause in which Mello went red ear to ear, cheeks to chest. He rummaged his mind for a lie to tell. The awkwardness of the situation was that Matt was still inside of him and he was still bent. He decided he needed to do something fast before he exploded with his need for Matt or before Matt lost interest.

'Matt, stop asking dumb questions and fuck me.' He cursed himself for that being the only reply he could think of.

'Tell me or no dice.' Matt pulled out of him. 'I can always fap.'

Mello turned to be face to face with Matt, which didn't make much difference since it was so dark. He didn't understand if what was causing his movements was anger or passion but it was a fire either way, a fire he didn't care to control.

He took Matt's member in his hand and started jerking him off.

'Oh God Mello!' Matt moaned against the speed and pressure of his movements. Mello found his way to Matt's hair with his other hand and grabbed it.

'Now it would feel oh so good if that was happening with you inside me.' He spoke through gritted teeth. 'So you wanna play or not?'

Matt tried not to moan too loud and shook his head in response to Mello's question. Once Mello let go off of his hard on in disbelief of Matt's sudden display of control, Matt pointed out what he meant.

'Tell me and I will fuck you like no one else has.'

Mello chuckled and took Matt's face in his hand placing a soft kiss on his lips.

'So that's what you were thinking.' He whispered. 'You thought someone has been here? Well no, you're the first…..but before you came to your senses and realized how irresistible I am, I had to do something about how irresistible you are to me.'

'And you did what?' Matt asked, doing which earned him a light slap against his cheek.

'It's called dildos Matt. I'm sure you've watched enough porn to know what I'm saying. So don't ask any more dumb questions.'

Matt chuckled hugging Mello and pressing against him.

'Bend over bitch.' He said still smiling. It earned him another slap.

'Call me bitch again, Matty, I dare you.' Mello's voice sounded in his ear.

'Bitch.' Matt grinned triumphantly which he shouldn't have since Mello had already prepared his punishment. Matt felt Mello grab one of his arms and kick his foot in such precise speed that he fell to the floor so he landed on his knees and palm, one hand still in Mello's grasp. Mello moved behind him, twisting his arm and sat between his knees. He licked and sucked on one of his fingers and without warning pushed it inside of Matt.

'Oh God Mellz don't!' Matt retorted but with one hand still being twisted by Mello there wasn't much he could do to counter or perhaps he wasn't putting his mind to it, curiosity getting the better of him again. He wanted to see how things would unfold.

Mello introduced another finger into Matt's hole. This time Matt winced. Mello smiled and moved his fingers back and forth licking them each time they came out.

'How do you like that?' Mello asked, scissoring his fingers.

'Mell..Mello' Matt winced. 'It hurts.'

'Now you see what I put myself through waiting on you?' Mello introduced a third finger causing Matt to shudder with either pain or delight, neither could tell which. Mello let go off Matt's arm and proceeded to stroke his member with his now free hand. He could feel Matt closing in to the end so he decided to have fun of his own. He pulled out his fingers and rammed his throbbing manhood in.

'Ah God yes!' Matt exclaimed as the head of Mello's hard on found just the right spot. Matt thought he was about to explode with the pleasure and pain taking over all of his senses. Mello continued to service him with one hand while ramming against his ass. He could feel himself breaking a sweat and getting rather tired but he didn't care. All he wanted was to give Matt a fuck to remember.

With speed angst and pressure on a rise Matt came violently onto Mello's hand, moaning louder than he had expected himself to. Mello wasn't long after him or any less noisy than him. The blonde fell onto Matt's back, spent entirely, cold sweat all over his body. He panted against Matt's shoulders basking in the rush they had just experienced, knowing the two could have nothing better than each other.

Once they came back to earth, Mello pulled out of Matt. He licked his fingers clean wanting to taste the redhead. His head was already threatening to explode with the ideas he was having for later encounters between the two and he couldn't help but smile.

'Mello?' Matt called out turning around to face the blonde. His hands searched their way from Mello's legs to his chest, up to his face. He leaned in and planted a wet kiss on his lips. 'Let's do that again…and again and again….let's never stop.' He said between kisses.

Mello laughed. 'oh I don't plan on stopping, ever.'

Matt kissed his lips again, aware of his own semen on the blonde's lips, in his mouth.

'I really do love you.'

'And I love you.'

'I'm not big on this Valentine's Day thing…but I think I might grow to like it.'

Mello chuckled, kissing Matt's neck.

'Me too.'

* * *

The following day Mello stormed through the hallways headed straight to Roger's office. Without bothering to wait after knocking he charged right in.

'I change my mind.' He said to Roger who looked up from the papers in front of him. 'I want to move back in with Matt.'

'Mello you can't just keep moving.' Roger replied. 'You'll stay where you are.'

'Joe bores me so much my creativity feels like it's about to die out.'

Roger raised an eyebrow at the blonde's demands. 'This isn't a hotel Mello and what if you face the same old problem with Matt distracting you.'

'Oh he'll distract me alright. But If I don't stay with him my balls might explode' Mello thought to himself.

'I've come up with a strategy.' He said to Roger. 'I'll help Matt focus instead of accepting his influence on me.'

'And you will never again ask for a change of rooms?'

'Never.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:** HAH! Got that out of my head. Anyways reviews would be very nice. Thank you. :)


End file.
